godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/God Eater - Next - Volume 2 - Segment 16 Part 4
<< Previous Segment ---- G. E. N. - 2 - 16 Part 4 Finale Futile. All the struggle was more than futile. No matter how much they struggled to keep this body pinned down in the end that was useless. That girl helped the others to increase the duration which bound me, but that was all. It was not permanent, only prolonged and with each passing second this body. The one they referred to as Devourer was getting stronger, each second it was increasing in speed of how it was strenghtening itself. So far my mind is still mines, but only that. I lost control over my body a long time ago as the golden scales started to spread over it more and more. Yet strangely after some time my consciousness became more than clear, as if it was being separated from the influence of the being that is attempting to devour me aswell. For their foolishness I pray that they recognize the fact that most probably I'm beyond redemption. While they are still able to, at least stop this misery of mines and stop harboring such a crazed idea of saving me. ---- The Devourer started to break free from the imprisonment of the Oracle Nails, that Ken applied to it and I couldn't wait any longer. With a few steps I crossed the distance between the two of us and prepared myself mentally about to what is to come, about what I am planning to do now. One of the tendrils shot out towards the artificial core controlling his God Arc and dug into it. "WHA-?! C?! What the HELL?!" Ken shouted in surprise after the decision to help him. This was something that was necessary in the current situation, however... truth to be told, was akin to a double edged blade sharing my vision with him. Well under normal circumstances this would have been a rather suicidal move, though right now that the Hothead is under a level 3 Link Burst, that's going to alleviate some of my burden. "You can see now with my vision, focus on the revealed weak points! Everyone else gather around and plant your God Arcs around me in a circle, with their CNS towards me. My vision will be shared with the rest of you aswell, it will be required if you plan to fight the Devourer on an equal standing." That is should I be able to endure the pressure of supporting ten people with my vision for a prolonged time, though I'm not going to bind that to their noses. They turned towards me and saw that my tendril is locked onto the God Arc of Ken, but no one moved. "Just do it, no time to explain." Gritting my teeth I've gestured for them to come closer and do as instructed. The first one to move was the annoying pervert, who with a grin planted the weapon of his right in front of my feet then waited with a smile. Withholding the urge to smack his face in, a tendril extended towards it's core and embedded into it. "Why don't you join the fun guys? Ceila wanted to make this a grup--." This is the moment when I couldn't resist and my fist crashed into a nose, his to be exact and the sniper sprawled across the ground as the result to that. Though this did invite the others to step up and at least help the annoying bastard to his feet. "Seconds remaining!" A shout from Ken reminded everyone the level of trouble that we were inside again, and this time five more God Arcs were stuck into the ground nearby me. The ones from the Army of Beo, immediately for each one a tendril extended and combined with their core. With six more weapons linked by me, Ken suddenly sighed in relief. As channeling the weapons power through me our link extended the maximum capacity to suppress the Devourer, but not by much at most a minute or two. Which was more than enough for me, and once again I gestured towards the remaining three to come and help. Coming forth the twins did just like the others before them and promptly they've been linked aswell, the only two people remaining outside of it were now the Overseer and the old man introducing himself as Beast Edge, who was eyeing me suspiciously. "Even if you act as a medium and unite our powers, the Devourer is evolving by the seconds. It's not going to be enough nowhere to keep it at bay for long. Furthermore doing so will confine us to your very vicinity unable to fully excert our abilities." What he came up with is quite logical, however the reason is not making a link to confine the Devourer rather than to stage a counter attack. Linking them with my vision will be the very first step, as of right now the only one who is a part of it is the Hothead. "Do it, please. We need to stop the Devourer from going out of complete control." I plead to him not knowing if it will work or not, but it's definiate that every helping hand that can be used, should be used. "Fine, you better know what you're doing." With these words the last God Arc joined the link and I felt relieved, now to the second step. "Does someone have Burst inducers here, if yes please spread out one for everyone. Then, no matter what happens do NOT let go of the God Arc, nor let the timer for the Burst state run out." It is one thing that their weapons are connected to me using my tendrils, and a completely different supporting them with my Vision. The reason why Ken got instantly linked was that he was already under it. When they will be joining the Hothead in utilizing the shared vision of mines, I will be able to sever my tendrils and still keep them linked to me. That way they will be able to fight to their fullest. Not to mention as long their cells remains supercharged, my tendrils linked with their God Arc won't dissolve. "We got more than enough spares, here take as much you need." All of the Beo's moved and pulled out two dozen of the requested pills combined, each other member then took two of them in turn and immediately decided to use. Even though in that instant the tendrils were severed and sustained by the Burst, still... What could I say, as my system was suddenly overloaded with the links just now awakening I nearly blacked out. This was way more that was anticipated as a strain for my nerves, if not for the sudden intervention of the Overseer... this would have ended quite badly. "Devil. Don't be reckless." He scolds me again, that jerk perfectly knows why am I doing it. "So this is how you ... 'see' I guess all the time. It's quite stupefying to be frank, like playing some game and seeing everything from a top down view. Knowing the weak points and every movement no matter how small around is frightening." Baluar noted as he overcame the first shock of being connected to my vision, well the summary he gave was a bit weird though it was almost correct. This isn't how it works 'all the time', as to reach such a level I need to remove my mask and get access to the Oracle detecting organs that replaced my eyes. Not to mention the burden it excerts on my system is immense, although right now I feel strained quite a bit yet at the same time it is not detoriating further. "The time is short, use this chance that Devil granted to you in order to break the Devourer free from the mutating cells. Once that is done, I will take over and stabilize his cells." Did... the Overseer place a stasis field around me to stop my cells from exhausting themselves? As I turn towards the darker skinned man he nods to me reassuring for my unspoken question. ---- "He's still growing." Baluar noted as he dodged another attack, it took him quite a while to get used to experience everything from C's vision and then adjust his senses to the information relied to him. And because he was quite busy in keeping that annoying symbiotic weapon under wraps from all of them who received help from the infected girl it was the hardest for him. "Of course, he had eaten at least a dozen Ouroboros'. He has to ingest all of those cells, so it's natural that he will be increasing in size." Lyrr commented as he dodged another attack and fired a high powered Oracle Bullet at a weak point highlighted for him due to the same shared vision everyone of them was benefiting from. "Art's going to grow to a size of a dozen Ouroboros'? That's ridiculous and impossible. How the hell are we going to beat him then?!" Ken was quite shocked to hear that as he stopped an attempt on attacking them with his Irregularity. "Not quite, you see as we attack him like this he is forced to absorb those in his reserves to repair the damage we caused. Furthermore since the form is not stabilized due to lacking an actually intake core of an Ouroboros it eats an extremely high amount of the cells just to maintain it." One of the Beos commented as they managed to cut through the tendon's of an arm, that promptly fell to the ground. Although such a victory was quite short lived as the cells started to wriggle and returned to the main body, where-as from the stump already a new appendage started to regenerate. "C is terrifying." Nia noted silently as she darted across two arms and dealt damage to them. "She is a fool." Beast growled back, he knew exactly that should the Overseer stop his support the backlash could easily drain her dry in moments. "Aw come-on Beastie, Ca--." Lyrr attempted to joke it away not to reveal the risk the infected girl was taking when he was suddenly grabbed by the throat and only barely could avoid an incoming attack. "Beast Edge, if you want to address me. Got it?" The older male tossed him aside, then smashed an attack away that he was an intended target for it. "He doesn't quite like you." Ken laughed at the pained sniper while helping him to block an attack. "Well yea, 'Hellfury' is just like his code name suggests..." Once again raising his trusty sniper to deal a crippling blow, Lyrr muttered an answer. ---- Although the Devourer mutated even further already 5 pairs of golden scaled, armored tentacle arms grew of it's shoulder the small army of God Eaters supported by C's vision hold their own easily. Each one of them took upon them to stave off a single arm and break as much as possible from the scales empowering them. The ones who were the best off were Ken and the Army of Beo. Ken was already used to pinpointing the weak spots and driving his Oracle Nails into them momentarily stunning the appendage, then at a different point dealing critical damage with a well placed Charge Crush from his Switchblade God Arc. Beo, or rather all of the Beo's on the other hand were already used to having a higher level of awareness of their surrounding than a regular person is capable of. Therefore even though his only strenght was in multitasking he could reach to heights that would have been impossible for him and the clones. Reacting to moves even before they could happen and often redirecting them to entangle with the rest of the arms and in turn help those who were in need of the assistance. Lyrr and Beast were doing good themselves. Although it wasn't visible when they were accessing their Irregularities, it was evident that somehow they did manage to dodge with minimal effort the attacks and even counterattack in the same moment. Sometimes scoring a preemptive attack just like Beo did and deflecting the force back into a different target. Baluar and Nia stood together as usual, although they decided to take on two of the arms at the same time it was working for them because of how their teamwork was built. Using the Symbiotic weapon the elder twin pinned down one and reduced the mobility of the other while doing so and during that time Nia deal as much damage as humanly possible before retreating back. Such small skirmishes were going back and forth each member dodging to their best abilities the attacks that the Devourer started, but in time even the smallest nicks started to accumulate. They had been starting to get worn down more and more and their opponent was still very much in top form. Yet still evolving more and more, as the damage piled up on it while quickly using everything in it's reserves to restore and strenghten. The Devourers form was already nearing a size of close to a 100 meters and by the looks of it it wasn't planning to stop growing. --- "Devil. This isn't like you to throw everything away for the sake of others." He addressed me with concern, although the low voice didn't really have sign of that emotion at all. "In the current situation there is only two possible choices and neither of them is something I'm looking forward to. Do I have to spell each one out to you?" With each one of the possibilities it would result in my death, which meant that I should choose the one that leaves the least one to be desired after, that is the conclusion which I've arrived at. Even if that means I'm losing the only chance to redeem this planet from this nightmare called Aragami. After all failure was a constant companion of mines, that is something which cannot be denied, neither will I want to. This everything stacked upon, aswell as the plans that were being made by me were bound to fail at a point. Once, somehow and somewhere there was a definiate chance of happening. It was only that... I didn't assume it could come so early. "No. It's understandable." I get reassured with that, silence returns once again to the two of us, as we do the only thing we are able. Spectate. Currently our allies are loosing, yet still manage to hold their line somehow with my help. The frightening thought crosses my mind what should have happened if I didn't apply my vision for them. That would have meant that the Devourer would have consumed everyone present and became an entity nothing less than Nova was designed to be. A being that would literally bring the Devouring Apocalypse unto this miserable planet, unto the survivors struggling with all their might to live as long as possible.d An entity which is still not impossible to became, as everyone facing the Devourer is still defiantly countering. "How did you suspect that the Devourer turns out like this?" His voice brings me out of my thinking and I sigh. "That the Irregular Oracle Cells evolve into a similar state that of mines, not requiring a core to sustain themselves? It was quite evident. After all due to the influence of the remains of Nova an Aragami formed that could regenerate it's core. However that was only the beginning as the true goal was to become something unbound by the rules of Aragami. In order to become a true Nova, a being that truly is able to bring the 'Beginning of the End'." While I was in the middle of explanation from the wing stumps of the Ouroboros golden scaled tendrils formed by the hundreds and showered the surroundings with a miriad of spears. Then they retracted and stormed down again, and again giving no rest for it's aggressors in defending and escaping. "Devil, when did you gleam this?" Should a lie be told right now, that wouldn't change things however... My decision was final. "From my birth... As in, the moment this 'body' of mines came into existence." Hearing no answer from the dark skinned benefactor I understood he is contemplating the remaining possibilities. While I told him only a part of everything it should be enough to stir him into a motion that's going to force him outside of the shell he decided to don. After all, why can't I cross his plans if he openly does so for me, right... Right?! This is when the shock came, knocking most of the vitality from me and almost even taking my consciousness with it. The biggest experienced so far, as all of the ties were cut instantenously. This happened to to reaching a limit that even I wasn't aware of, that there exists a maximum duration I am possible to share it. Although, still under a stasis like state it was no pushover as my senses were forcibly expanded upon, back to their original range. The reason for that was quite simple, as I worked had to share information with my allies it wasn't quite perfect as most of my resources were spent of creating and maintaining our connection so they had only less than a third of what I usually perceive. Also at the same time even my perception dwindled by a great amount so I couldn't notice. Even if I wanted to notice it would have been irreversible anyways. While they were busy with fighing against a seemingly raging Devourer and only very slowly pushing it into a corner it was laying it's very own trap for them. Deep below the surface where my combined vision couldn't detect anymore the pieces that were fragmented from it's being started to converge, growing slowly as more and more of it amassed. They were also quite busy in devouring everything in their vicinity and growing at an alarming rate feeding from both the depths with anything that it could reach and also from above ground the pieces that they though were successfully eradicated. Underground a form of a manifested predator mouth were lying in wait to be sprung on them. It's sheer size dwarfed already that of an overgrown Ouroboros and it wasn't seemingly stopping in expanding it's reach apparently. As it seemed the Devourer attempted to consume everything and not even give the slightest chance for us to escape at all. The problem was also that due to the forced termination of my shared vision their teamwork fell rapidly yet the Devourer didn't move in for the kill it was still pretending to falter and to be cornered. "R-- N." My voice was hoarse, non-fluent not to mention completely inaudible. Even the Overseer was surprised over the sudden change in me, yet it was the only thing I managed to muster. If it weren't such a desperate situation, I would have laughed at it with disdain. So, I can only do one thing. Yes. The only thing I am capable to. My last ruse. ---- "DEVIL!!" The Overseer shouted in the distance as something happened. "We're almos--." Baluar tore another huge part of the golden scales off, although they've been at it for a long time and the Devourer was already seemingly shrinking the scales were returning constantly and non-stop. What stopped him from completing the sentence was a rumbling that erupted across their vicinity and they had to brace themselves in order to even stand stable. Only nearly missing them from the ground something huge erupted. Big enough to swallow the Devourer in one go. Big enough that it could have easily caught them doing so if they were only slightly closer. As the gigantic mass of Oracle Cells coiled around the mutated Arthur, it suddenly released a massive burst of Oracle Cells. The force of the expunged fog was like an torrent of vortex, pulsing and gushing at an incredible rate and with unstoppable force. Having already a hard time to find proper footing due to the sudden change in terrain all of them were blown away in different directions. However that was for the best because of the violent disintegration process started up and tore the surroundings of the coil apart with a ferocity unmatchable anywhere. After if finally subsided, the only thing to remain was a single figure, a human form clad in golden scales which formed something akin to a full-body armor even covering the upper side of his head. It was the form of Arthur, who had been freed from the prison of the Oracle Cells and cast into an even more dangerous one by the Irregular cells of the Devourer. Once everyone managed to recover and regroup they noticed that C was nowhere to be found and that the Overseer himself was in an extremely bad shape and apparently lost consciousness. --- End of Chapter 2015,11,25 God Eater - Next - The End And here a small teaser from the upcoming work :V God Eater - Next Crusade "As I said children are evil... As for me... Heh, well let's just say there is a reason why evil dwells inside of D''evil''." ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic